Sampling a Smorgasbord
by FeistyDragon
Summary: He was the "player" of school and she knew she shouldn't have gone out with him. He broke her heart, but she overcame it enough to become friends with him. Year later her life is almost back on track. Of course he interferes with the happiness in her life again.


**Hey y'all another story from me. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, and if I do I may repost this because this is literally so rough. I don't even have an outline for this story that's how rough it is. All I have are a bunch of events in no specific order. I just figured I'd get the public opinion before I decide whether or not to create one. **

**So, give your opinion of the story in that comments box below. Please, it'd be very helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the **_**Twilight**_** characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Ex Factor_

EPOV

"Damn car," I mumbled to myself. I was driving to work when I realized that my gas tank was almost empty and I didn't need to break down the in the middle of the road so I pulled into a gas station.

While I was filling up the tank I started to go over what I had to do at my office. Not literally an office, but an orthodontist office. I loved my job, but sometimes it just got so annoying. Having to juggle appointments, paperwork, and the "nurses" trying to hit on me was time consuming work.

I was taking out the gas hose when I looked at the person at the next station to me.

"Bella?"

She looked towards to me and seemed surprised also.

"Edward? Shouldn't you be at your office?"

Let's back up a bit. Bella Swan was Alice's best friend and Alice was also my little sister. I met Bella in her freshmen year of high school when she first moved to our little town of Forks and I was in my junior year.

Although I didn't call myself it, everyone thought of me as a "player", but the fact was that I was just trying to find the right girl. I never treated any of my girlfriend's like shit like a real player, but I'll admit I didn't date one girl for more than a month.

As I matured, I changed my ways. I didn't have a new girlfriend every month, and I was just lucky enough if I had a girlfriend every once in a while. Problem was that when I was horny I ended up fucking some random girl at a club.

Back to the point of Bella. When we first met she was weary of me, and I guessed that Alice told her of my ways. Nevertheless, after a few feuds over things we eventually became friends. During her freshmen year I pestered her about going out with me because I seriously wanted to go out with her. Finally, at the beginning of my senior and her sophomore year she agreed to go out with me. We went out for about a year before we broke up. Things didn't go well at the beginning of the break up, but Bella got over it. A few months after the break up I tried to win her back, but she didn't want to get back together. I got over it eventually, but there was still some part in me that wished I didn't break up with her.

The last time I actually saw Bella was about a month ago because I ran into her when I was visiting Alice at the hospital because she had my niece, Caitlyn Arianna Whitlock.

"Hey, when you're done pumping meet me in the parking lot over there. I wanna talk to you for a bit," I started.

"Edward, I seriously have a ton of shit to do today."

"Well, I have to be at my office soon too. Five, ten minutes tops, alright?"

"Fine."

I got back into my car and parked it off to the side in the parking lot for the convenient store. I got back out of my car and waited for Bella to pull up her car. When she did, she popped back out and came over to me.

"What is so important that we must talk right now?" she asked, leaning against her passenger door.

"What? I can't talk to my sister's best friend for a few minutes? I'm insulted, Bella. I was just wondering how you're dealing with _Cammi's_ now that Alice is on maternity leave for a while." _Cammi's _was the restaurant that Bella and Alice owned and founded about a year and a half ago. Most of the time they split the work, but without Alice there I knew Bella was on overload.

"I'm doing shitty. Despite the fact that half the time Alice did some actual work with the customer's, she still did some of the work. I'm not used to having to do everything at the restaurant by myself. I'm just glad that I have Angela as the manager. The last thing I need to do is deal with the waiters and all that shit."

"You know, I know about how running a business works and everything. I could help you out with the money and that stuff. I know it's not the exact same thing as an orthodontist's office, but it has to be better than no one," I offered. Yes, sometimes I had to take work home, but I got that done relatively early.

"Edward, I can't ask you to do that. Besides, I think Jake or Alec may be able to help me with some of the simple stuff." I raised an eyebrow when she said Alec because I didn't know anyone by that name. Jake I knew was one of her old friends and I didn't care for him that much, but I tolerated him. "If you raised your damn eyebrow because of Jake, stop it. He's just coming up here to Port Angeles for a bit to help me out with some shit and some of the other guys too."

"What kind of 'shit' as you claim it to be?"

"Shit that is none of your business, Cullen. Now if you don't mind I really have to get the restaurant," she ended, walking to the other side of her car and then drove off.

I stood there gawking at nothing for a little bit before I regained my composure. Bella was pissed and stressed by the looks of it and how she was acting. I was going to have to tell Alice to do something about that.

I got back in my car to go to my office. When I arrived, I went straight to my office to go over what I was going to have to be ready for for the day. I hoped that I could get off early with not much extra work to do because I wanted to stop by Alice and Jasper's home.

"Tanya," I yelled out.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she purred. Tanya seriously needed to move on because I was not going to fuck her at all.

"When's the last appointment for the day?" I asked while looking at my first patient's chart.

"Your last patient today is at 4:30."

_Good, I can stop by Alice and Jasper's today then if the kid is cooperative._ _Hopefully Alice is not asleep and bitchy._

~SaS~

My work day went by quicker than I excepted and everything went according to plan. I didn't have too much extra work to do for the day either and that just made things better. I ended up leaving my office around five thirty and was on my way to _Cammi's _because Alice insisted I picked up dinner from there for all of us to eat. That was another cool thing, their restaurant did take out.

Once I was there, I was welcomed by none other than the co-owner herself.

"My on my, well if it isn't the co-owner and co-founder herself. Cammi Wammi came out of her office so she mustn't be too terribly busy with all her finances and inventory," I teased her. She didn't like it when I called her Cammi Wammi despite the fact that I had been calling her that ever since the restaurant opened. Alice liked the nickname, but she was Baby Cammi Wammi.

"Haha, very funny, Cullen. Cammi Wammi is not available right now, but you can take your food right now before Bitchy Bella appears. Bitchy Bella is not here because I am on duty and I do not want to make myself look like an idiot at my own restaurant." She thrust our takeout bag in my hands quickly.

"Cammi, don't be such a spoil sport. Baby Cammi likes her nickname and one of you have to be Cammi because this restaurant's name bears that name," I pointed out.

"I knew we should've gone with something else," she mumbled.

"Why did you name the restaurant _Cammi's _again?" I seriously forgot why they did.

"Oh no, you can find that out yourself. Now I have to go tend to personal matters, Cullen. Enjoy your cheesesteak, and have a nice day." She walked off into the restaurant most likely to go to the second floor to go to her office.

I walked out of their restaurant without another fuss and went to my car. I drove to Alice's home while wondering what was up Bella's ass lately. When I arrived at Alice's, I was greeted by Jasper.

"Hey, Alice fell asleep," he greeted while I walked inside, placing the bag of food on the dining room table. "Is there any reason why you wanted to have dinner with us today? You're usually too tired to visit us despite the fact that we live like ten minutes from you."

"Well, I was hoping to talk to Alice about Bella, but I really don't want to wake her up if she's just going to be bitchy about it." I sat down in a chair trying to think how I was going to talk to Alice.

"Well, Alice has been sleeping since like one so she's probably fine. I'll go wake her up and you get out her food."

Jasper walked out of the room to go get Alice while I was trying to think of how to phrase my worry about Bella. If I didn't word it right Alice was probably going to think I was trying to get in Bella's pants again. Even though I gave up on her for the most part almost a decade ago, Alice still had the suspicion I was just going to hurt her again.

Jasper came back into the room holding Caitlyn while putting her in her chair. Alice came in moments later looking tired still, but came over to me and gave me a quick hug.

We all started to eat our food before I brought up Bella.

"Alice, I'm kind of worried about Bella."

Alice stopped eating her salad while looking up at me. "When did you see Bella?"

"This morning at a gas station and then when I picked up our food. She seemed really pissed at me and she seemed even more stressed. I think you should talk to Mom about maybe helping her out or something," I suggested, taking a bite of my cheesesteak.

"You don't think I already tried that with her. She's too stubborn to let me help her. I think she's getting Jake to come up to help her out with simple stuff at _Cammi's_ and Alec may help with some of the money and bills."

"Who is Alec anyways?"

"Her big shot boyfriend who is like the heir to his father's law firm in Seattle. Wait, what's today's date?"

"It's the twenty-seventh," Jasper answered.

"I know why Bella was being pissy. Today she's moving into a home and she's under a lot of stress because the movers I hired for her aren't going to be bringing any of her stuff until tomorrow. Actually, I would go help her out because she's going to living like ten minutes from here, but I really can't sleep on an air mattress for the night."

"Wait, Alice, back up. When did Bella get a boyfriend?" It wasn't like I kept track of everything Bella did, but I thought I'd know if she got a boyfriend.

"Like three, four months ago. Anyway, I'll tell Mom to drop by for a visit at _Cammi's_ to visit Bella someday soon. Don't worry about-" Alice started before stopping. "I have to go text Bella something." Alice up and left me alone.

Bella wasn't brought up again at dinner, but we just talked about how their lives were being affected by Caitlyn. I left shortly after dinner so I could get some sleep and just relax a little. The drive to my home was going good until I turned down the road to get to my home.

I parked my car in my driveway when I realized that the house across the street had someone walking around in the yard. The house was recently sold and I wasn't excepting a new neighbor so soon. It appeared to be a woman by the long locks of mahogany hair trailing down her back along with a nice ass in a tight pair of jeans.

I got out of my car and began to walk over to the house to introduce myself to the lady.

"Hello, you must be my new neighbor. I live right across from you; I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced, waiting for the lady to turn around.

"Hi, Edward." To my surprise, Bella turned around. "I guess we're neighbors now."

I think my jaw was hanging open for a few minutes while I was trying to process it.

_Damn, my sister's best friend and my ex is moving across the street from me. _

"You're my new neighbor?" I asked incredulously.

_Oh damn, that's not how I wanted to approach that._

* * *

**Posted: August 6, 2013**

**So, what did y'all think? Good idea? Terrible? Good idea, but needs improving? Whatever, leave any of your thoughts in that box below this note. Comments and criticism are very welcomed and encouraged. I'd say favorite and follow, but I'm not sure how helpful that will be depending on the fate of this story.**

**Back to the point. I need **_**y'alls **_**opinion. Continue or not? Depends on y'all. **

**See y'all around somewhere and sometime:) **


End file.
